


Shay' Jayid

by DailyLife



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Addictions, Altered Mental States, BSHCI, Baltimore, Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Blue Angels, Delusions, Director - Freeform, Doctors, Douche!Chilton, English as a second language, F/M, Gen, House Parties, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Navy, Parties, Pilots, Slight language barriers, Socotra, Stress, United States, Yemen, both characters hurt, escaping, heavy accents, illegal drugs, mental manipulation, millitary, oc is foreign, reverse pyschology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Title is Arabic for Something good ]</p><p>After being a patsy for the last time, Frederick Chilton, pulls a fast and loose card after publishing two books over Hannibal and the mistakes of looking for the Chesapeake Ripper by going to a party on a Naval Base. Maybe the only foreign female pilot of the Blue Angels will break his cycle with his infactuation with her secret addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really wanting to do a piece where the reader or the original character have an addiction to an a illegal substance and I finally found a place in my life where I could do it. Please feed back, positive or negative, but please let it be constructive. Thanks.

The second Frederick had been conscious enough to legally sell his house he had. Gotten an old warehouse closer to work and paid for it to be remodeled while he was stuck in the hospital.

It took him 3 months to initially get out of the hospital, he spent two weeks in his new home before he went back for a reconstructive surgery. 

Another few months went by and he went in for another surgery. After his recovery from that surgery he was cleared to return to work full time, which was more of a curse than blessing.

He had been bored out of his mind when he spent weeks on end doing nothing all day which left him with his own thoughts. And that was just a bad idea let alone action.

Months of physical therapy had been key in getting his speech back to normal and the feeling in his face a little bit more than a buzzing feel.

 

7 months after he had finished therapy and all the prosthetics later he finally had his ceramic partial denture. By the time he had his make up and colored contact routine down, he already published two books and was again head of BSHCI.

Alana Bloom had taken his place during his recovery, fucking with most of his security camera and recording systems but it wasn't anything he couldn't fix. He could care less what she had done to his patients but now was not the time for that.

 

It was his day off, Frederick had slept in and he had considered wearing sweatpants around the house but seeing that his housekeeper was coming he decided a pair or jeans and an old John Hopkins sweatshirt were appropriate. 

He exited his bedroom when his housekeeper had just left, from the overlook he saw that she had left a note and his mail on the kitchen counter. After the walk down the swooping stairs Frederick strode into his kitchen and picked up the note;

» I will be back Thursday with groceries. I already threw out the spam mail and taking the major bills to your accountant. Take care of yourself until then. ~L «

Frederick almost smiled at the letter, his housekeeper had always been a wonderful lady, a few older than his mother would have been, and truly cared about him especially after the gut job that Abel did. She had made sure there were plenty of fruits and vegetables in the house, leaving various vegan cook books for him if he ever decided to cook- which was rare. After his recovery she had been at the new house every day to make sure he was eating at all and brought him books to read while he waited for his face to mostly recover. A very lovely woman she was, and thankful was wise enough to stay out of his way when he was in a bad mood or working. 

He put the note down and picked up the thin stack of mail; the first was a check from his publicist and a letter explaining where they were going to start promoting his books, the second was from his lawyer updating him on his court status of their appeal to get Fredericks record deleted after he had obviously been framed, but the third- the third was an invitation from an old friend from John Hopkins who was a successful board director at Mercy Medical Center. 

The invitation was interesting, it wasn't about the usual fundraising or convention but simply a "gathering", he had included something handwritten on the bottom as well;

» Dr. James Warner would like to invite Dr. Frederick Chilton to a private showing of the Blue Angels at the Annapolis Navy Base on the 19th of May. Starting at 2:30pm the full showing of the Blue Angels, fully catered, and afterwards a social between the pilots, the attendees, and a few Navy Officers. «

The letter was short and his name was penned in, it looked like something he could do that his publicist would be happy he did and so he looked down to the written note at the bottom.

» p.s. Frederick, full security is provided along with whatever team you have- also the food will be vegan. Please consider attending «

He knew he would have to get his security team to confirm this was a real event before he even made plans to attend but he going to be happy to do something different for the first time since he was able to walk more than a block before fainting.

This was something different, a good different.


	2. Barricades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick gets a phone call from Dr. Warner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are faults in this chapter, specifically with the navy and with prosedures for the Blue Angels/Military personnel, however I'm trying to make this as entertaining/close to Fredericks character society as possible so obviously some things will be wrong. Please forgive me.

The phone in his office rang the moment Frederick was preparing to stand up. He picked up the phone and sat back in his new leather chair, he had changed almost everything in his office since he came back full time. Alana Bloom had certainly brightened up the place which he almost gagged when he saw but he kept some of it just for a fresh start. "Dr. Frederick Chilton-" He said into the phone before his ear got blasted with the sound of a joyous voice which in itself gave him a head ache.

"Oh Frederick, man, how ya doing? I was just checking into to see if you were still coming Saturday?" It was the voice of the one and only James Warner, still as cheerful as when Frederick met him his second semester of his junior year. James was a warm soul just Frederick had been before the whole BSHCI/Hanninal era of his life.

With his freehand Frederick rubbed his temple, moving to put his feet up on the corner of his desk. "James what a pleasure to hear from you. I'm doing fine, and yes I am still planning to come Saturday."

"That's great, great man! I just needed to know to make sure so you and your security team can get on base. Also after the show come find me I'll have someone you'll want to meet." Those word were so sincere it felt like his ears were bleeding. And from the beginning statement it would have sounded like James was on drugs if they didn't know that he was just that type of guy. Frederick wondered sometimes how James ever got his position, James was much too light hearted and didn't have a quote "serious bone in his body."

Frederick had to take a deep breath to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at James's enthusiasm for Frederick to meet this person. "Of course James. I can't wait but I must go, I've got a board meeting." He hoped to God that he bought this because he knew that James would understand.

He heard papers being shuffled around in the background "I understand, have a good night Frederick." James said before hanging up quickly. 

Frederick sighed, haphazardly throwing the phone back into its receiver before standing up with a groan. He was so tired and so done with this all, so done with being the toy for everyone to play with even if they were his "patients". Grabbing his laptop, he shoved it into his bag before stalking out of his office and out of the building.

But he had to stay- well that's what he told himself when a thought of just straight up quitting popped into his mind, stay for the benefits, stay for the money. At least stay until he can retire in a few years if he doesn't kill himself before he gets to that age.

 

______________________________________

 

Saturday popped around and since it was May Frederick was planning for a casual type outfit, because honestly he didn't want to be called out as "trashy" for taking off his blazer if it got to hot. So a blue checkered shirt, tan dress pants, and a pair of brown leather loafers it was.

His security detail showed up at noon to do another sweep of his new house, changing locks, and changing the three step pass codes on his automated security system on his front door. It was a tedious task but it had to be done at least every month, today was just an easy day to do so since he was going to be escorted and all.

The 45 minute ride was long, and just as always uncomfortable with two of the detail up front and two on either side of him silent the entire time. No radio, no speaking, nothing until they pulled up to the personnel check point where they all clambered out to go check in with the guards where they were all patted down for security reasons. They received a on base police detail escort to the site where they had set up a huge tent next to some landing strips where the line up of the jets were.

Once inside the tent Frederick found himself in a sea of younger men and women, some dress liked him other in polo shirts and khakis. He grabbed a tumblr of scotch from a sea of drinks on a table before anyone could speak to him at all. The tent was open on one end, fence in and right up against the Tarmac.

Some how he ended up with a group of 5 residency doctors from Mercy, who were hired by Warner specifically for whatever reason, talking about how long it would take to pay off student loans. Frederick was really just standing in as an aesthetic to the group, also providing him refuge from being stuck in a conversation about how his recovery was doing by doctors he didn't even know. He will admit to himself some of the acquaintances he had talked to months before had given him good recommendations for reconstructive and therapeutic doctors or procedures.

When 2:30pm hit the announcer started up his routine and the guests poured outside to the fence where the pilots were doing their preflight performance. Frederick grabbed a middle spot along the fence where he leaned against the warm metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, any and all feedback is welcome. I'm actually in (been) in the search for a beta reader so if your interested email me at johnhancxck@gmail.com . Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any type of feedback you feel necessary , I will probably not write or publish the next chapter until I'm able to have enough feedback to see if I want to go with it or not. Also if you see a spelling/translation mistake please, please tell me so I can fix it, English is not my first language and I want to improve so.  
> Anyways thanks for reading hope you read some of other pieces.


End file.
